


Flufftober #3: "But you said"

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, F/F, Flufftober 2020, Kisses, a mention of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: On a weekend visit, Alexis bakes cookies with Rachel.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #3: "But you said"

Rachel reached around Alexis, wrapping the tie of the apron tightly at the back with a bow. She kissed Alexis’ shoulder and then moved to tie her own apron.

As she pulled her hair back with a scrunchie, Alexis jumped in with a question. “But you said baking cookies was easy—why do I need this, um, really _nice_ apron?”

Alexis had made good time to Rachel’s this weekend, cutting ten minutes off the normally six-hour drive just by leaving an hour earlier on Friday. They had their Friday night pizza, followed by Friday night sexy times, and now they had moved on to their Saturday afternoon activity of baking cookies. From scratch. In Rachel’s kitchen. Using actual flour and eggs and other things.

It was Rachel’s turn to choose their Saturday activity, and staying home with the kittens (Beaker and Bunson were getting SO BIG) and baking was what she chose, so Alexis was determined to be game. But the apron really didn’t match her Saturday-around-the-house outfit.

Rachel laughed her throaty laugh. “Lex, baking cookies _is_ easy. I have a feeling your blouse cost more than all the clothes I wore to work this week put together. So you’ll thank me for the apron, believe me. Come on, let’s do this.”

Alexis was about to argue but Rachel stuck measuring spoons in her hand and then reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Alexis’ nose, making her giggle and forget what she wanted to argue about. The baking did seem pretty easy when each step was followed by a kiss...or two. And once the first batch was in the oven there was the full on make-out session against the kitchen sink. Those eight minutes till the timer went off flew by. 

After sampling all the batches and cleaning up the mess, Alexis was glad to see the apron had done its job. Her clothes were still clean, even if her lips were red from kisses and her cheeks were covered in flour. She decided this domestic baking look was a good one for her. Maybe next time she visited Rachel could show her how to bake a cake!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober—I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
